


Broken Agreement

by leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hair-pulling, Impala Sex, Sex in the Impala, Swearing, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid/pseuds/leatherwhiskeycoffeeplaid
Summary: You had agreed to not hook up anymore but the case you were working together was a bust and it was your birthday after all.





	Broken Agreement

The windows of the black ‘67 Chevy Impala were covered in a thin layer of fog, a spray of dew across the paints surface in the wee hours of that early November morning a sign of the changing seasons. Inside sprawled along the backseat of its leather interior was you and Dean, his lips attached to your neck as his hands undid the button and zipper of your jeans.

“I thought we agreed we weren’t going to do this anymore?” You asked as you lifted your hips for Dean to pull your jeans down and off your legs; your jacket tucked under your head, your shirt and bra along with his jacket and shirts already in a pile on the floorboards.

“We did but it’s your birthday and this stakeout is a fucking bust. Might as well do something to fill the time.” Dean’s mouth sucking at the skin of your collarbone as they made their way to your left breast.

You gasped at the contact of his tongue swiping over your nipple,”it’s always been a way to fill the time Dean.” You wrapped your hand around the back of Dean’s head as his expert mouth teased over your flesh. “Fuck!” Your back arched up, pushing more of your breast into Dean’s mouth as his teeth worried the nipple.

Dean grinned against your skin, his hand ghosting down your side to the apex of your thighs, his middle finger tracing a path over your wet slit before sinking it between your folds to rub your clit in firm strokes.

Soft pants from you filled the cramped space as jolts of pleasure coursed through you, Dean’s mouth moving to work your right nipple as his finger dipped down to enter you causing you to sigh.

Dean’s finger thrust slowly and not before too long he slipped another finger in beside the first stretching you, his fingers rubbing against that sweet spot that made your toes curl and hips hitch forward.

You reached for the buckle of Dean’s belt, only struggling a little to undo it as he pressed his thumb against your clit, applying pressure every time his fingers thrust back into your wet entrance.

“Pants Dean,” you moaned out as you grew frustrated trying to undo the button on his jeans.

Dean sat back on his heels, his fingers leaving your body and leaving a smeared shine against the back of the leather seat as Dean readjusted himself so he could unbutton and unzip his pants. He tugged them along with his boxers down just far enough for his already hard erection to spring free, your hand reaching out to stroke him as Dean pushed his clothes down further

Your thumb ran over the head of Dean’s cock your thumb spreading the pre-cum over it as Dean let out a deep groan from the back of his throat, his fingers wrapping around your wrist to stop your movement and pinning your arm above your head against the door.

Dean leaned back over you, his tongue invading your mouth again tasting like the nips of whiskey you had shared earlier in the night when this was still a stakeout on a possible vamp nest and not a total waste of time.

He released his hold on your wrist but kept his hand against the door for balance as he guided himself inside you, the thick head of his cock stretching you deliciously, a moan flowing from your mouth and into his as he tugged your lip between his teeth; Dean burying himself to the hilt inside you.

The pace Dean set was slow, the drag of his cockhead against your sweet spot sending hot waves through you, your hips rolling up to meet Dean on every thrust as his hand moved to tangle in your hair giving gentle pulls with every inward thrust.

Your knees squeezed the sides of Dean’s hip as his thrusts started to increase, the car gently rocking with his movements as his mouth kissed their way to the side of your neck to suck purple marks into your flesh. Your fingers dug into the muscled panes of his back and bicep, Dean’s pelvis grinding into your clit building an impossible bundle of heat in your belly.

Dean nipped over your skin to your ear releasing a deep growl, “I need you to cum for me birthday girl. Cum on my cock like you always do.”

Your pussy clenched at Dean’s words, his voice making shots of desire go straight to your clit, the bundle of heat increasing as Dean slipped his hand away from the door and between your bodies to make fast motions over your clit.

“Fuck Y/N cum for me. I need to feel you squeezing my cock so I can cum in this pretty pussy of yours.”

Dean’s words were just enough and it sent you over the edge milking Dean’s own orgasm from him with a grunt, his cock twitching inside you prolonging the pleasure of yours, your nails dragging red marks over Dean’s back as you mewled his name.

The feel of Dean’s forehead falling onto your shoulder reminded your brain it needed to start functioning again as you came back down and Dean removed his hand from where it was sandwiched between you letting it snake under your body and around your shoulder to hold you close to him as Dean tried to regain his breath.

You laid like that for a while, Dean growing soft inside you, his lips ghosting across your skin as you ran your fingers over his back drawing lazy patterns, your own mouth pressing kisses to side of Dean’s neck and shoulder.

Dean pulled out slowly knowing in the back of his mind that he was gonna have to detail the interior later to get his cum off the seat but he stayed where he was nestled between your thighs letting those thoughts fade away.

“I kinda miss this, us I mean. I know it was better to stop so no one got hurt but I still miss it. I, I don’t know. Thanks Dean, it makes up for how shitty my birthday was earlier.”

Dean lifted his head from your shoulder, his green eyes so clear, “I miss us too.” He kissed you, letting his mouth say all the word he could never bring himself to actually say; how in love with you he had been and still was, how seeing you all the time killed him but moments like this made it a little easier.

The kiss ended sooner than either of you wanted it to but you needed to get dressed and make the drive back to the motel where Sam waited to find out if the old barn was where the vampire nest was located or not and you needed to get back to reality; back to the life you had agreed on with Dean.

Hunting partners and sometimes lovers but nothing more for everyone’s safety but at least you got a moment for your birthday.


End file.
